Shinigami in Namimori
by toushirouReizei
Summary: Haruhiko bertemu dengan Rain Guardian Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi. Namun, gangguan datang sebelum Haruhiko sempat menjelaskan sesuatu padanya... Chapter 3 UP. RnR Please...
1. Let's Go To Namimori

a/n: yay! Rei akhirnya dibolehin buka komputer setelah 2 mingguan dilarang ngutak-ngatik komputer. Ini fic ke-4 Rei dan fic crossover pertama Rei. Sekaligus fic humor pertama jadi pastinya agak aneh. Ini dibuat pas bulan puasa 4 jam sebelum buka, jadi ada beberapa kalimat yang mungkin agak aneh. Ini belum sempet diedit karena yang biasa ngedit lagi mudik. Jadi ini editan ngaco dari authornya sendiri. =.=. Kalau udah baca tolong tinggalkan review, gaje pun tak apa-apa. *puppy eyes mode: ON*.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Kalau punya saya, udah saya bunuh Aizen dari awal. -PLAK-. KHR punya Akira Amano. Kalau punya saya Giotto bakal saya jadiin tokoh utama... XD *dihajar*

Rated: err... K+ atau T? ==" bingung ah

Warning: gaje, abal, banyak typo, humor super gak lucu, OOC (terutama para shinigami), aneh, bahasa seenak author.

~ENJOY~

**SHINIGAMI IN NAMIMORI**

**~Chapter 1. Let's Go To Namimori~**

Suatu hari yang cerah dan tenang di Soul Society, 4 shinigami berdiri di depan Senkaimon. Mereka adalah taichou berambut perak dan bertubuh pendek *_dibankai Hitsugaya_*, nanas merah dengan tato aneh di alisnya *_ditebas Renji_*, taichou dengan warna rambut gaje *_ditebas Haruhiko (OC author dari fic berjudul "Winds are always with you")_* dan si botak *_disodok Ikkaku_*.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa mereka ada di depan Senkaimon? Yang pasti bukan buat jadi patung kolam *_dibankai semuanya_*. Ok, balik lagi ke cerita. Sudah pasti jawabannya karena mereka mendapat misi dari si kakek tua *_dibakar Ryujin Jakka_* untuk ke dunia nyata. Namun, yang tidak biasa dari misi mereka kali ini adalah kota tujuan. Dari yang biasanya mereka mendapat misi di Karakura, kini mereka mendapat misi di Namimori. Dan misinya juga sama-sama tidak biasa atau lebih tepatnya gaje. GAJE, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! *_author pake toa nyolong dari masjid_*. Ya, misinya adalah melindungi para pemegang cincin Vongola yang masih belia dari serangan Arrancar *_ngapain coba Arrancar nyerang mafia? Aizen kurang kerjaan banget =="_*. Lalu, entah mereka lupa atau emang pada dasarnya bodoh, mereka bahkan tidak menanyakan sama sekali siapa yang harus mereka lindungi atau apa itu Vongola.

Dan satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa saat ini mereka masih berada di Senkaimon? Padahal kalau mau pergi ya pergi aja. Oh, ternyata saudara-saudara, mereka sedang menantikan seorang shinigami lagi, yaitu... stroberi kepala jeruk *_dibankai Ichigo_*. Saking lamanya menunggu, perlahan tapi pasti muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Ikkaku yang kian lama kian membesar. Dan seiring waktu berlalu, keluarlah asap dari kepala mereka saking tidak sabarnya menunggu. Haruhiko hanya senyum-senyum gaje melihat ketiga rekannya yang sudah siap meledak. Kayaknya kalau Ichigo gak dateng-dateng, mereka pasti bakalan ngeledakin satu distrik di Rukongai sebagai ganti pelampiasan buat Ichigo.

"Kurosaki bego! Ngapain aja dia? Lelet amat... Udah 4 jam 44 menit 44 detik belum dateng-dateng juga...," Hitsugaya yang udah gak sabar mengeluarkan (atau meneriakkan?) unek-uneknya. *_author: cara nyebut waktunya mirip sama Saguru Hakuba dari Meitantei Conan, dimana author sering ngakak liat reaksi Conan_*

"Maa... Maa... Sabar, Taichou. Bentar lagi juga nyampe... Mungkin," kata Haruhiko mencoba menenangkan taichou kecil itu sebelum Hitsugaya lebih ngamuk lagi dan ngebekuin daerah situ. Pasalnya mereka dekat dengan palang Soukyoku, yang otomatis kalau mereka ngerusak daerah situ, mereka bakal digantung sama Yamamoto-taichou. Apalagi tempat itu baru direnovasi setelah sebelumnya diancurin Ichigo.

"Ini udah kelewat lama, Kanezaki! Gue udah mau lumutan kalau kelamaan diem di sini...!" kata Hitsugaya sewot. Hitsugaya heran kenapa Haruhiko masih bisa ketawa-ketawa padahal situasi kayak gini cukup bikin orang punya penyakit darah tinggi. 'Jangan-jangan ni orang kesambet lagi?' batin Hitsugaya. *_emang shinigami bisa kesambet ya? =="_*

"Ahaha...," Haruhiko hanya menanggapi kemarahan Hitsugaya dengan tawa. *_lho, lho, kok Haruhiko jadi kayak Yamamoto Takeshi ya?_*

'Ni orang kayaknya beneran kesambet deh..,' batin Hitsugaya, sweatdrop.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga tiba-tiba Renji bergidik karena merasakan aura hitam pekat dari orang di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Siapa dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si botak dari divisi 11 *_ditusuk Ikkaku_*. Hingga Renji yang tadinya bad mood plus kesel gara-gara Ichigo gak dateng-dateng, jadi lupa sama marahnya dan langsung ngibrit ke belakang Haruhiko.

"Ichigo sialan! Lo dateng langsung gue bantai!" kata Ikkaku yang entah memberikan death glare-nya pada siapa. Lha, wong sasarannya aja kagak ada di situ.

Hitsugaya dan Renji cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar hal itu. Lupa kalau barusan mereka juga lagi ngamuk-ngamuk. Kalau Haruhiko sih udah pasti masih pasang senyum gaje-nya.

Keheningan melanda lagi... Krik... Krik... Krik... Jangkrik lewat... Krik... Krik... Krik... DUARR! *_author gaje_*

Setelah penantian panjang selama 5 jam 59 menit 59 detik (1 detik lagi 6 jam tuh), Senkaimon pun terbuka dan terlihatlah siluet dari shinigami berambut oranye dengan pedang setinggi tubuhnya serta memasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje... Cukup untuk membuat para shinigami punya darah tinggi.

Hitsugaya mencoba menahan amarahnya ketika melihat wajah Ichigo. "Kurosaki, apa yang menahanmu begitu lama di Karakura? Bukankah kamu cuma diperintahkan untuk mengambil sesuatu di tempat Urahara dan segera kemari?"

"Oh... Ah itu ya? Sebenarnya setelah mengambil pil dari tempat Urahara-san, ia mengajakku untuk makan siang. Yah, kan sayang kalau kutolak lagipula sejak pagi aku belum makan apa-apa gara-gara ulah si jenggot sialan... Ahaha," jawab Ichigo dengan watados-nya.

Melihat Ichigo yang hanya tertawa-tawa, Hitsugaya kembali naik pitam. "Jadi... gara-gara itu kau datang terlambat dan membiarkan kami menunggu selama 6 jam?"

"Ahaha..," sekali lagi Ichigo hanya ketawa-tawa.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

"Nobiro, Houzukimaru!"

Ternyata para shinigami ini udah nyampe puncak amarahnya (minus Haruhiko yang hanya tersenyum-senyum *_bukannya nyetopin ==*_).

Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung teriak, "W-woi, lo semua pada mau ngebunuh gue ya? Ok, ok, gue ngaku salah. Jadi plis sarungin zanpakutou kalian, ya?"

"Maa... Maa... Kalian bertiga, tenanglah. Kalau terus marah-marah seperti itu kapan kita pergi, ya?" kata Haruhiko mencoba menenangkan 3 shinigami yang kayaknya mulai mengidap darah tinggi gara-gara ulah Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Haruhiko dengan pandangan berterima kasih yang lebih mirip pandangan mata anjing yang baru saja dapat tulang. Otomatis Haruhiko langsung merasa merinding mendapat tatapan itu.

"Tch...," mendengar ucapan Haruhiko mereka hanya bisa berdecak sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Walau masih tidak terima, mereka membenarkan ucapan Haruhiko.

Ichigo menarik nafas lega. Hampir saja dirinya jadi gak jelas bentuknya kalau diserang sama 3 zanpakutou sekaligus. Walau Ichigo ngaku dia salah, tapi tetep aja dia ngerasa bener. Wajar kan kalau lapar makan? *_Ichigo ngeles amat_*

"Lalu apa yang kamu bawa dari tempat Urahara? Tadi kamu bilang... pil?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah amarahnya reda.

Mendengar kata 'pil', Renji dan Ikkaku mendadak merinding. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal Urahara yang hobi membuat benda aneh plus mencurigakan (yang hebatnya sangat berguna). Dan mereka khawatir ciptaannya kali ini aneh juga. Hanya Haruhiko yang tenang-tenang saja. Wajar mengingat dia adalah taichou baru yang tidak terlalu mengenal Urahara.

"Oh, ya. Aku tidak tahu ini apa. Tapi Urahara-san bilang kita harus meminumnya sebelum masuk Senkaimon," kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil hitam yang berlabel... tengkorak?

"T-terlalu mencurigakan... Lagian kenapa labelnya harus tengkorak?" kata Renji.

"Woi, Kurosaki, beneran harus diminum nih?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menelan ludahnya. Daripada disebut pil atau apapun itu, lebih tepatnya itu disebut racun.

"Gak apa-apa kok... mungkin," kata Ichigo sambil meminum pil itu.

Melihat Ichigo yang dengan yakinnya meminum pil itu, mereka pun ikut meminumnya sambil berdoa dalam hati. Ada yang berdoa semoga persediaan pisangnya gak busuk. Yang lainnya minta agar kepalanya yang botak tetep awesome. Dan yang lainnya minta agar kebun semangkanya ada yang ngerawat. *_ngaco amat... =="_*

Setelah meminum pil itu, dengan rasa syukur karena nyawa mereka masih ada, Hitsugaya membuka pintu Senkaimon. Ketika terbuka, keluarlah cahaya dan angin. Namun, sebelum mereka sempat melangkahkan kakinya menuju Senkaimon, tiba-tiba...

DUAARR!

Terdengar ledakan dari arah pusat penelitian. Walau tanah sempat berguncang, namun mereka hanya menghela nafas. Yah, itu sudah biasa kalau pusat penelitian sering meledak gara-gara penelitian yang mereka lakukan.

Mereka pun masuk Senkaimon tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya ledakan itu mempengaruhi perjalanan mereka menuju Namimori.

**~To Be Continued~**

**-Omake 1-**

"Anou, Kisuke-san. Sebenarnya pil apa yang anda berikan pada Kurosaki-san?" tanya Ururu setelah Ichigo pergi dari toko Urahara.

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa, tapi... semuanya akan jadi menarik kalau mereka meminumnya. Hahahaha...," jawab Urahara sambil tertawa lebar. Semua yang ada di situ langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

**-Omake 2-**

"Mayuri-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nemu pada taichou-nya setelah asap yang memenuhi pusat penelitian gara-gara ledakan itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya, tapi efek dari ledakan ini sedikit banyak mempengaruhi cara kerja Senkaimon," kata Mayuri, "Hoo, aku baru ingat kalau Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya pergi menjalankan misi hari ini... Kehehe, ini akan jadi menarik."

Rei: uwaa, ternyata jadinya multichap... Padahal rencananya mau one-shot... =.=

Hitsugaya: Kok semuanya pada OOC?

Rei: Udah, terima aja...

Ichigo: waa! Kalau beneran gue diserang sama 3 zanpakutou sekaligus udah gak ada bentuknya nih tubuh... =="

Rei: ...

Haruhiko: kok gue dimasukin juga di sini? Fic yang satunya belum tamat, kan?

Rei: udah dibilangin terima aja. Lagi males ngomong nih... =3=

All: *sweatdrop*

Rei: hm, *liatin shinigami satu-satu* Hitsugaya-taichou! Penutupnya dong? *pasang puppy eyes dengan blink-blink sok imut*

All: *ngeluarin kantong muntah, muntah berjamaah*

Hitsugaya: ok, yang udah baca fic ini tolong bakar aja *disambit kayu bakar* ok, ok, plis review... *berbisik* bakar aja yang parah... *dipukul harisen sama author*


	2. We Already Arrived at Namimori, but

a/n: wahahaha, chapter 2 update bersamaan. Sebenernya emang udah bikin. Hohoho... XD

Disclaimer: Bleach sama KHR bukan punya saya, tapi punya para penciptanya. Saya hanya meminjam para chara-nya... =]

Rated: err... K+ atau T? ==" bingung ah

Warning: gaje, abal, banyak typo, humor super gak lucu, OOC (terutama para shinigami), aneh, bahasa seenak author.

~ENJOY~

**SHINIGAMI IN NAMIMORI  
~Chapter 2. We already arrived at Namimori, but...~**

Masih ingat dengan perkataan Mayuri di chapter 1 omake 2? Yup, bagaimana nasib para shinigami yang tidak menyadari kalau senkaimon sedang bermasalah? Mari kita lihat...

**=Hitsugaya Toushirou=**

Pintu senkaimon terbuka. Dari dalamnya muncul seorang shinigami ber-haori dengan huruf kanji 10 di punggungnya dan memiliki rambut perak. Namun, karena tidak menyadari senkaimon itu terbuka di langit, maka...

BRUKKK!

PRANG!

PRAKK!

DUAKK!

Ia pun sukses terjatuh dan mendarat di pekarangan sebuah rumah dengan posisi muka membentur tanah. *_kasian amat dirimu, nak. Jatohnya kagak elit... =3=_ -dibankai Hitsugaya-*

"Wadaw, kok gue bisa gak nyadar kalo senkaimon bakal ngebuka di langit. Lagian mana jatohnya kayak gini pula," gerutu Hitsugaya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang udah gak jelas bentuk. *_wkwkwkwk... XD_*

"Hee, suara apa itu?" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi terdengar seperti benda jatuh dan suara pot pecah. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat, Juudaime?" terdengar suara lainnya.

Hitsugaya yang sudah bisa mengumpulkan nyawanya (?) akibat rasa kaget karena jatuh tadi, tertegun mendengar percakapan itu. 'Pot...pecah?' batin Hitsugaya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat pemandangan yang cukup mencengangkan. Ternyata bukan hanya potnya saja yang pecah, tapi raknya pun ikutan hancur. Melihat hal itu, Hitsugaya hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil membatin, 'Mampus gue!' *_baru dateng udah ngancurin rumah orang =="_*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digeser. Hitsugaya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu karena tidak sempat untuk kabur. Namun, pikirnya lagi, memangnya ada yang bisa melihatnya?

Dari dalam rumah keluar dua orang anak laki-laki. Yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satunya berambut putih. Yang berambut coklat menatap keluar dengan pandangan cemas dan bingung, sedangkan yang satunya terlihat bersiaga.

Hitsugaya kaget, namun berusaha tenang. Bukankah tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kalau orang itu tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual? Tapi Hitsugaya jauh lebih kaget lagi ketika mendengar teriakan dari anak berambut coklat itu.

"Si-siapa ... kau?" tanya anak itu panik sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya.

"Haa…?"

**~a~a~a~**

**=Kanezaki Haruhiko=**

Haruhiko keluar dari senkaimon tanpa masalah karena senkaimon terbuka di tanah. Namun yang mengejutkan laki-laki berambut hijau-abu ini (bisa bayangin gak warna rambutnya? Makanya saya bilang di awal kalau warna rambutnya gaje... =.=") adalah kenyataan kalau saat ini ia berada di rumah seseorang atau tepatnya sebuah dojo.

Mata Haruhiko memandang berkeliling, memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah memegang kepalanya dan berkata, "Ini... di mana? Lagipula... di mana yang lain?"

Sedang enak-enaknya berpikir, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang. Langkah kaki itu begitu cepat, hingga Haruhiko bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Pintu dojo pun terbuka, dengan keadaan Haruhiko masih berdiri di tempat. Dan dari balik pintu geser itu muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai hakama dan membawa pedang kayu.

Untuk sesaat Haruhiko dan anak itu hanya berpandangan dengan tatapan mata yang biasa saja dan tanpa kata, seolah kehadiran orang yang di hadapannya itu biasa saja. *_satu tipe nih... =.=_*

"Hee, siapa kau?" tanya anak itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal, murni kebingungan.

Haruhiko membelakakkan matanya, tidak percaya. "Are...? Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Eh?"

**~a~a~a~  
**  
**=Madarame Ikkaku=**

Ikkaku keluar dari senkaimon yang terbuka di langit dan sama seperti Hitsugaya, ia pun terjun bebas ke tanah. Namun, yang lebih parahnya, Ikkaku bukan hanya menghancurkan pot saja tapi juga tiang jemuran dan membuat lubang di tanah membentuk dirinya yang terjatuh dengan gaya... katak? *_bayangin sendiri aja... XD_*

Dan itu pun menimbulkan keributan dengan suara...

HUWAA!

PRAKK!

PRANGG!

DUKK!

BUKK!

JEDUGG!

*_author kayaknya lebay ya... Tapi kasian juga kalau Ikkaku jatoh kayak gitu... XD_* serta membuat si pemilik rumah berteriak, "Apa itu TO THE EXTREME!"

Ikkaku yang mendengar suara itu cuma bisa cengo sambil memegang bagian kepalanya yang... botak. Belum sempat Ikkaku berdiri, pintu geser di depannya terbuka dan keluarlah seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dengan plester menempel di hidungnya dan perban yang melilit kedua tangannya beserta seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek berwarna coklat, melihat Ikkaku dengan tatapan heran.

Keheningan melanda mereka bertiga selama beberapa saat, dan anak laki-laki itulah yang memecahnya dengan teriakannya... "SIAPA KAU TO THE EXTREME!"

"Apa?" Ikkaku cuma bisa cengo sambil menutup telinganya yang dikhawatirkannya akan tuli mendengar teriakan itu.

**~a~a~a~  
**  
**=Abarai Renji=**

Renji memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja sukses membentur lantai. Bukan. Bukan disebabkan senkaimon yang terbuka di langit karena senkaimon-nya terbuka di tanah, melainkan kecerobohannya yang tidak melihat ada sebatang besi yang cukup besar nangkring di depan kakinya ketika ia melangkah. Dan sudah gampang ditebak, Renji kesandung besi.

Sedang enak-enaknya meratapi nasib, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa aneh di depannya.

"Kufufu~ siapa di sana?"

Renji menoleh ke sekelilingnya, masih dengan posisi terduduk, mencari asal suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, di mana hanya ada tempat yang gelap, keluar sesosok tubuh manusia. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyum aneh, memakai gakuran hijau, memiliki bola mata dengan warna yang berbeda antara kanan dan kiri, serta membawa sebuah... Trident. *_informasi tambahan, berambut nanas... XD_ -ditusuk trident-*

Anak itu hanya menatap Renji dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak, mengingatkannya pada Ichimaru Gin, salah satu dari pengkhianat Soul Society. Renji pun balas menatap anak itu dengan raut wajah penuh rasa kaget.

Saat Renji masih menatap anak itu dengan kaget, ia telah berada di hadapan Renji, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Saat Renji telah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, ujung trident yang dipegang anak itu telah berada sangat dekat dengan lehernya. Mengindikasikan kalau bergerak sedikit saja maka trident itu akan bersarang di lehernya.

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan, kau ini siapa?"

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Apa?"

**~a~a~a~**

**=Kurosaki Ichigo=**

Ichigo berada di ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya. Matanya memandang berkeliling, melihat setiap sudut ruangan itu. Batinnya, 'Haah...ini di mana? Lalu... di mana yang lain? Kok bisa kepisah sih?'

Belum sempat pertanyaan Ichigo terjawab (lagian siapa juga yang bakalan jawab? =="), tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gakuran hitam yang menempel di pundaknya. Tatapan matanya super-duper-hyper-sangat tidak bersahabat. Seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning bertengger di pundaknya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya bisa diam dan saling bertatapan, hingga...

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu sambil mengacungkan sepasang tonfa ke arah Ichigo dan mengeluarkan deathglare yang sukses membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin.

"Tunggu dulu. A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini. Ka-karena itu bisa kita bicara dengan... tenang?" kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan anak itu yang entah kenapa terlihat marah hanya karena dirinya berada di ruangan yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya.

Namun, anak itu, jangankan bersuara, ia malah mendekat ke arah Ichigo dengan tonfa yang siap dipukulkannya. Ichigo hanya bisa panik dan keringat dinginnya mengalir jauh lebih deras. Saat ini dalam pikirannya ia merasa lebih baik bertarung melawan Espada dibandingkan dengan anak itu.

'Mampus gue. Kok hari ini gue sial terus ya... Mimpi apa gue semalam sampe harus kayak gini. Udah tadi ampir dihajar sama 3 zanpakutou sekaligus, sekarang berhadapan sama anak yang malah mau bunuh gue cuma gara-gara dia gak kenal gue! Ya Allah, apa salah gue?' batin Ichigo. *_sejak kapan Ichigo tobat?_*

Tak ada jalan lain bagi Ichigo kecuali kabur dari tempat itu. Maka ia pun meloncat ke luar jendela dan berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa arah tujuan. Namun, saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata anak itu pun ikut mengejarnya.

'Mak jan! Kenapa malah dikejar sih? Daripada kayak gini, mendingan gue ngelawan Grimmjaw atau Ulquiorra aja deh? Sumpah tuh anak nyeremin amat!' teriak batin Ichigo sambil terus berlari.

**~a~a~a~**

Ternyata para shinigami terpisah satu sama lain dan tiba di tempat yang berbeda. Bagaimana nasib mereka kali ini?

**~To Be Continued~**

Rei: walah, entah kenapa bagiannya Renji kayaknya agak serius ya? Dan entah kenapa bagiannya Ichigo jadi super gaje plus Ichigonya malah super OOC, ya? Yah, turut berduka cita aja deh buat kalian berdua... XD *digaplok Renji+Ichigo pake harisen*

Renji: sialan! Gue belum mati! Lagian ogah banget kalau gue harus dibunuh sama nanas!

Rei: lo bukannya nanas juga, Ren? =="

Renji: *pundung di pojokan*

Mukuro: *muncul tiba-tiba* kufufu~ sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku ya?

Rei+Ichigo: NANAS! *ditusuk trident*

Mukuro: berhubung author sedang tepar, maka akhir kata, tolong review. Kufufu~ *hilang dalam kabut*


	3. Lily of the Valley and The Rain

a/n: phuh, chapter 3 akhirnya update... =3=. Arigatou yang udah review... Lucu? T-ternyata ada yang ngakak baca fic ini padahal author gak bakat bikin cerita humor. *_sujud syukur di pojokan_*

Disclaimer : Biar gimanapun Bleach punyanya Kubo Tite, dan KHR punyanya Akira Amano. Saya cuma punya satu OC di sini dan cerita gajenya aja.

Warning: masih sama dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya males nulis. XD *_dihajar reader_*

Rated : K+... Atau T? Bingung saya. =3=

Setting : saya juga bingung soal ini. Alternatif aja deh... Haha XD

~ENJOY~

**SHINIGAMI IN NAMIMORI**

**~Chapter 3. Lily of the Valley and The Rain~**

"Kau... siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Haruhiko berpikir, bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Salah-salah malah bisa membuat situasi jadi rumit... atau aneh. "Baiklah. Namaku... Kanezaki Haruhiko, salam kenal. Haha..."

"Haa...?"

"Sebelum menanyakan hal lainnya akan lebih baik kalau kita menyebutkan nama terlebih dulu," kata Haruhiko.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk memudahkan saat kita memanggil seseorang. Kan tidak enak kalau memanggilmu dengan 'kamu', 'oi', 'hei' atau apalah itu. Itu kan gak sopan," kata Haruhiko. Kemudian sambil tersenyum ia merogoh bagian dalam shihakusounya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kusadur kalimat itu dari manga ini... Haha."

Yamamoto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Haruhiko yang kini menunjukkan sebuah manga berjudul XX*ho**c jilid 2 padanya. *_darimana shinigami bisa punya itu? =="_*

"Ah, sudahlah. Siapa... namamu?" tanya Haruhiko.

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku... Yamamoto Takeshi," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Eh...?" mendengar nama itu, Haruhiko langsung melihat salinan daftar nama orang-orang yang harus dicarinya. "K-kalau begitu, kau ini... Ame no Shugosha-nya Vongola Family?"

"Err... Iya sih... Memangnya kenapa?"

Haruhiko langsung shunpo dengan jarak 5 meter ke arah Yamamoto (pendek amat gitu pake shunpo segala? Buang-buang tenaga aja... =.=), dan memegang kedua tangan Yamamoto (woi, Gokyun bisa ngamuk tuh...). "Waa, bagus! Sejauh-jauhnya gue nyasar, setidaknya gue nyasar di tempat yang bener."

"Eh, hm... Rasanya tidak enak kalau kita bicara seperti ini. Mau kubawakan teh?" tawar Yamamoto.

"Haa, boleh."

**~o~oOo~o~**

Sepeninggal Yamamoto, Haruhiko duduk di lantai dojo itu sambil berpikir. 'Aneh, seharusnya hanya manusia yang memiliki reiatsu saja yang bisa melihat wujud shinigami. Tapi dari data yang kuterima, tidak ada keterangan kalau para Vongola ini punya reiatsu. Apa ada yang salah atau gara-gara satu kejadian yang menyebabkan semua ini?'

Belum sempat Haruhiko berpikir lebih lanjut lagi, pintu dojo terbuka. Dari baliknya muncul Yamamoto membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas teh.

"Maaf, lama menunggu," katanya, dan setelah duduk ia pun melanjutkan, "Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ah, jadi begini, Yamamoto-san..."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku Yamamoto saja atau pake -kun. Rasanya kalau dipanggil seperti itu, terlalu sopan buatku," potong Yamamoto.

Haruhiko tertegun. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Ini sudah kebiasaan. Soalnya pada awalnya aku ini kan berasal dari peringkat bawah yang tiba-tiba jadi seorang kapten."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa...," kata Haruhiko. "Baiklah, lanjut. Aku ini... Shinigami. Aku dan beberapa shinigami lainnya kemari atas dasar misi, walau aku tidak tahu sekarang mereka nyasar kemana."

Yamamoto hanya memandangi Haruhiko dengan tataran bodohnya *_ditebas shigure kintoki_*. Ok, gue ralat, tatapan polos aja deh. "Shinigami? Dewa... kematian?"

"Err... Iya," jawab Haruhiko ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan Yamamoto, ia langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Apa ini semacam... permainan?"

JEDDUGG! Haruhiko sukses membenturkan dirinya pada tembok di dojo itu. Firasat buruknya terbukti benar, kalau anak yang ada di hadapannya ini pasti akan menganggap ucapannya itu omong kosong.*_ah, kasihan sekali dirimu, nak..._*

"Serius... Aku ini S-E-R-I-U-S. Dua rius malah..," kata Haruhiko sambil mengeluarkan tanda peace.

"Tapi..." belum sempat Yamamoto berkata lagi, tiba-tiba...

DRAKK!

"Eh...?" mendengar suara itu, spontan Haruhiko dan Yamamoto langsung pergi ke luar dojo. Dan yang dilihat mereka di sana adalah... sesosok makhluk berkaki 4 dengan topeng putih berbentuk... sapi?

"WTF! Itu hollow apa sapi beneran nih?" seru Haruhiko yang hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat sosok makhluk di hadapannya yang dilihat dari sudut manapun, bahkan kalau kita mau ber-rajin ria melihatnya lewat lubang sedotan dengan diameter 1 mm dari puncak tertinggi pegunungan Himalaya, itu adalah... SAPI!

"Hee, sugee, makhluk apa itu?" mendengar kalimat pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yamamoto ini, Haruhiko langsung ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian ribuan kilometer di atas permukaan laut. Bagian mananya dari makhluk gaje itu yang bisa dapat predikat "sugee"?

"Yamamoto-san, makhluk itu disebut hollow, roh orang (?) yang masih punya beban di dunia ini. Penjelasan lebih lanjutnya nanti aja deh kalau kita udah ketemu sama Hitsugaya-taichou. Nanti dia ngamuk-ngamuk gaje lagi. Ahaha...," jelas Haruhiko singkat, padat tapi gak jelas.

"Jadi... Kamu beneran shinigami, ya?" tanya Yamamoto, masih dengan tampang polosnya yang belum berubah.

Haruhiko langsung headbang. 'Astaghfirullah, dosa apa gue selama ini sampe bisa ketemu sama orang yang lebih lemot dari Kusajishi-fukutaichou?' *_uwaa, kali ini yang tobat Haruhiko... XD_*

"Iya! Udah jangan banyak bacot, soalnya...," Haruhiko memotong kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sapi (?) yang sedari tadi dicuekin, "... tuh makhluk mau ngeluarin cero! WTH!"

Ya, kali ini si makhluk yang merasa dicuekin itu udah ngambil ancang-ancang dengan cara membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan cero. Lama kelamaan gumpalan energi berwarna merah terkumpul di mulutnya dan semakin membesar. Lalu makhluk itu menembakkan bola merah itu ke arah Haruhiko dan Yamamoto.

Haruhiko dan Yamamoto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Namun, Haruhiko yang segera sadar langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada cero yang kini sedang menuju ke arah mereka. "Hadou no Sanjuu-Ichi (31), shakahou!"

Seketika bola merah yang ditembakkan Haruhiko bertubrukan dengan cero sapi gaje itu, dan menciptakan percikan-percikan merah yang mirip dengan bunga api dan kemudian menghilang.

Haruhiko yang melihat hal itu langsung cengo beberapa detik. "Wow, aku gak tau kalau kidou sama cero tubrukan bakal kayak gitu." *_emang kagak. Authornya ngarang... XD_*

Belum sempat Haruhiko meningkatkan kewaspadaannya lagi, makhluk itu telah melompat ke arah mereka berdua. Dan ternyata, Yamamoto jauh lebih sigap dari Haruhiko kali ini. "Shigure Souen Ryu. 8-shiki. Shinotsuku Ame!"

Dan akibat dari serangan Yamamoto itu, sang hollow dengan gaya slow ala matrix, terlempar sejauh 4 meter 40 cm 4 mm ke arah utara *_siapapun di dunia ini ngitung sampe kayak gini, sumpah kerajinan amat... =.=_*, dan menerjang pohon jati (?) yang berdiri tegak yang kini malah jadi ancur, gak jelas bentuk.

"Are? Yamamoto-san, sugee!" mata Haruhiko langsung berbinar melihat serangan Yamamoto barusan. Namun, baru saja Haruhiko akan berbicara lagi, matanya menangkap gerakan dari hollow tadi yang kali ini sedang nyungsep dengan sangat tidak awesome-nya di puing-puing (?) pohon jati tadi. Ia pun menghampiri makhluk yan sedang ber-nyungsep ria itu. "Kalau begini sih, tidak ada cara lain."

Haruhiko langsung mencabut zanpakutou dari sarungnya. Lalu menusukkannya tepat di kepala sapi (?) itu. Perlahan sosok itu mulai menghilang. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

"MOOO!"

Dan makhluk itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan Haruhiko yang sweatdrop dan Yamamoto yang ketawa gaje.

"Jadi, beneran sapi tuh?" tanya Yamamoto.

"What the Hell! Emang tuh sapi punya beban apa sampe bisa jadi hollow gitu? Gaje dah...," ujar Haruhiko dengan alis mata sebelah kiri terangkat ke atas.

Sesaat keheningan melanda mereka, hingga Yamamoto mencegahnya. "Hei, kau tadi bilang 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. Apa kau datang bersama orang lain?"

JDEENG!

Haruhiko langsung ber-headwall mendengar hal itu. Sumpah, dia lupa kalau dia gak dateng sendiri ke Namimori.

"Dan kalau kau mencariku, berarti kau/kalian pasti mencari guardian yang lainnya, kan?"

"Yah, kurang lebih, deskripsi awal misinya kayak gitu..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Tsuna?" ajak Yamamoto.

"Eh? Maksudmu Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Haruhiko memastikan.

"Ya. Mungkin saja ada salah satu temanmu yang nyasar ke situ. Bagaimana?" tanya Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu, mata Haruhiko langsung berbinar-binar. *_kurang lebih mirip sama Amano Ginji (GetBackers) kalau udah transform jadi bentuk chibi (apa namanya yah? Lupa.. ==")_*. "Ah, kau baik sekali, Yamamoto-san!"

"Ahaha, baiklah. Kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"OK."

**~To Be Continued~**

Rei : cerita macam apa ini? *_sweatdrop_* ah, daripada itu, Haruhiko! Darimana dapet tuh manga!

Haruhiko : tergeletak dengan sangat mengenaskan di meja author.

Rei : What! Jadi itu punya gue! Balikin sini!

Haruhiko : ok, ok. *_dalem hati_* padahal gue belum baca nomor 3 nya. =3=

Hitsugaya : *_tiba-tiba muncul_* author, beneran gak punya sense nyiptain wujud hollow ya. Kok sapi? 0_0

Rei : gak juga sih. Kebetulan, pas lagi bikin chapter ini, aku lagi minum susu Ul***. Berhubung males mikir lagi, udah aja pake wujud itu aja. Hohoho... =o=d

All : *_sweatdrop_*

Rei : ok, plis review ya. And minal aidzin wal faidzin ya. =]. See you in the next chapter. Ciao...


End file.
